


Becoming Someone Else

by Whovianimeniac



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Evil AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, evil isabella, evil phineas au, non-oblivious phineas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianimeniac/pseuds/Whovianimeniac
Summary: When Ferb dies, Phineas is forced to live in the world that killed one of the only people who understood him, but the world could never beat someone like him.





	1. Prologue

Staring out at the looming darkness embracing the city, Phineas thought back on what he was about to do one final time. He looked down at the crowd of people who stared curiously back up at him, watching without having any way of acting against what was about to happen.   
Somehow, even though the people in this town had never really seemed to notice the weird things that were constantly occurring around them, they had all gathered beneath the tall building that housed only two children an adult and a platypus. Phineas recalled that he had always used their obliviousness to his advantage, and now he had overcome that obliviousness as he began to end the act he had put into play.

Within his rumination Phineas thought to glance behind him to Isabella, her long black hair billowing about through the thin air, her red and purple goggles being the only thing keeping it contained. He moved his eyes from her hair, to her face and watched as her eyes focused on the small device in his hand. 

Clutching the device close to him he turned his body around completely and walked swiftly over to the now startled girl. As he approached her Isabella’s eyes lifted to meet his own, and he tried to read what he saw there. He saw forgiveness, affection, and excitement. She had accepted what was about to happen, was even excited for it, and the appreciation he felt for her swelled. 

In Phineas’s eyes, she might as well have been the only girl in the world. She was the only person who still loved him for who he was, and the only person that he could love in return. All those years of neglecting her feelings made his heart burn, because now that he knew he would have done anything to have had those innocent years together with her.

Slowly Phineas raised his hand to her cheek, watching as her eyes followed it before they slid back to his face. Phineas leaned towards her slowly-his face inches away from hers- silently asking if it was okay, before he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. 

Phineas watched Isabella as her eyes slid closed and she leaned into the gentle kiss, before he was also pulled into it, his hand reaching down to grasp her slim fingers, and intertwine them with his own. Although the moment seemed to last forever, Phineas eventually had to pull away, and regain his breath, his forehead moving to touch Isabella’s.

As Phineas stood there, his eyes looking deep into hers, he felt as though all things were right with the world: but the feeling was brief. The device in his hand seemed to weigh him back down to the Earth. His eyes glanced down towards it, and he felt Isabella move her forehead away, her hand moving to cover the device, and pull his gaze back up to her. When she knew he was looking at her once more, she gave him a small, genuine smile before her lips parted and she spoke clearly.

“Go.”

Phineas gave Isabella a small smile in return before he turned back towards the edge of the balcony, letting the smile drop from his face. His hand raised the small device to chest level, his eyes looking down at all the worried faces of the people below. As he gazed down at the large crowd of people, he spotted faces that seemed familiar, but no face was clearly visible to him.

Off to his side he heard the sounds of his once faithful pet platypus, fedora perched atop his head as he tried to escape his cage. Now he could no longer believe that he had once thought that Perry the Platypus could be nothing but a simple pet, but even that solid part of his life had shifted and darkened. Now he no longer had a pet, a friend. Instead he had a nemesis, who’s entire life goal was to foil him and his plans.

Phineas stubbornly ignored the desperate sounds of his old friend, the loud chhrrs meant to distract him from his prospective evil deed. His eyes raised up to the sky, watching the dark clouds swirl menacingly around the building on which he stood. He stared up at the sky that once was blue, but now was stained black as a byproduct of his device, and he felt Isabella gently take his hand. His eyes slid closed, and he pushed the button, Isabella and him silhouetted by a bright white light, as every sound faded to a distant roar.

The end of events put into play long ago had finally come.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this out! I honestly finished this chapter a while ago, I am just now posting it.. I am ashamed of me... Anyway... I hope you enjoy it. <3

Everything always starts on a normal day, a day just like any other. The sun was shining in the sky, and the clouds were white with no trace of grey. It was the type of day where absolutely nothing could possibly go wrong, but it is always on days like that where things could take their darkest turn.

In the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household a celebration was occuring. This was not a celebration of one's birthday, or of some accomplishment. There were no balloons to float around through the air, and there was no cake to be cut and shared among friends. There was only a group of young children, their minds racing as they rushed to prepare that days activity.

This was a mechanics yard, a building workshop full of dreamers, and the playground to young children throughout it’s neighborhood. This was a place where miracles were frequent and the laws of physics had no hold of its inhabitants, and it was this yard that was the home base of two brilliant little boys.

Phineas and Ferb were step-brothers-brothers in all except blood-and they were each other’s best friend. The two boys had always shared everything with one another, they leaned on each other, and they each thrived under the care of the other. Both of these little children were more than might meet the eye. Each little child is a genius in their own way, but these two were special. These two boys were perhaps the smartest kids in their neighborhood, but they had a difficult time showing it without the help of their other half. 

Phineas was a genius inventor who could create things that nobody else could ever dream of making. Ferb was a brilliant architect, whose skill at smoothly building things was something no-one else could hope to imitate. Together these boys had built at least one crazy device everyday of the summer, most of which were things that most grown-ups would never believe to be possible, even with all of the scientific knowledge that man held.

The two boys would do anything and everything that had seemed fun to them on any given day, and this day was no different. Their project began early in the morning, when the sun was still slowly rising above the yard’s fence, the two boys quietly sat outside watching as the shadows in the yard began to fade, and the light revealed items that had previously been hidden from sight. As Phineas watched their mother’s gardening set slowly appear as though magic had been cast, he began to develop an idea.

It was then that Phineas decided they would create the hardest game of cross-city hide-and-seek ever played, by turning all the participants’ bodies invisible! The two boys would create a special substance that they would cover all the players in that turned them invisible, but would rub off if touched-they couldn’t have the odds be too unfair.   
By the time the sun had fully risen and was hanging high in the sky, the boys had created the substance and were buzzing with excitement. They had been working on the invisibility spray all morning, while they waited for the moment when their friends would inevitably gather in their yard. 

Isabella arrived first-just after noon-her usual phrase of “What’ya doin’?” prompting Phineas to finally reveal the details of that day’s activity. Phineas smiled at Isabella, awaiting her approval, and feeling overjoyed when she seemed to share his excitement for the day’s task.

Next came Buford and Baljeet. As always, the two boys seemed to be glued at the hip, because they almost never saw one without the other. When Phineas told them about the day’s activity, although he was met with mixed reactions, both boys seemed excited to join in the fun.

After the three children had arrived, the group set out. They went to the house of every kid in the neighborhood, inviting them to join in the large game of hide-and-seek. Not a single child said no.

For the rest of the day the children ran around Danville, invisible to everyone who looked in their direction, with Phineas’s sister Candace trying to reveal them throughout it. The boys finally decided to end the game when the sun began to fall and it started to become difficult to see the people playing-with or without the invisibility spray. The boys and their friends slowly walked home-huddled into little groups of half-invisible friends- happily discussing the results of that day’s game.

Upon reaching their neighborhood, the group started to diminish. Kids began to wave their friends goodbye and split off into their separate houses, promising to visit the boys again tomorrow and see what brilliant things they were up to. 

Soon the only kids left on the street were Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Phineas and Isabella were caught up in joyous conversation with one another as they walked on the edge of the curb, balancing precariously. Ferb stayed quiet, his eyes locked on his brother and their friend. 

As they closed in on Isabella’s house, the boys began to offer up their farewells, beginning to cross the dark street. As the boys began to slowly cross the road they heard a loud screech, and turned to meet the cause of the sound. The boys paused at the sight of a car barrelling down the road, headlights glaring into their eyes. 

Phineas watched the car approach as time seemed to slow down, but he was completely frozen. He now knew how it felt to be a deer, staring into the lights of heaven. Knowing that if you could just move out of the way, your life would be spared, but being unable to move.

Suddenly Phineas was out of the way of the car, his head cracking on the hard cement road as he was pushed down to the ground. His vision flashed black for a split second, before his eyes tore to where the car had passed.

Phineas felt the blood rushing to his head as he saw the mangled body of his sibling. Phineas immediately understood what had happened. Ferb-who had been walking behind Phineas-had pushed Phineas out from the front of the car, letting it ram into him in the process. The car was stationary a few feet away from where Ferb now laid, it’s headlights illuminating the gory scene.

Phineas pushed himself up off of his side, his head aching from the impact. He saw Isabella running towards them from across the street, but he ignored her grasping hands and her frantic words, instead reaching for his brother’s twisted body which lay on the street.

Phineas’s hands clutched Ferb’s blood-stained clothing, his eyes focused on the gaping wound on his brother’s stomach, which was oozing deep red blood. Tears were streaming down his face in rivers, and his sight was blurred. He could hear the strange squeaking screams of the woman who had sprung from the assaulting vehicle and Isabella’s faded cries for help. All he could see was the blinding glow of the headlights and the blood-soaked form that had been smiling and full of life just seconds ago.

Phineas felt a pair of hands gripping his trembling shoulders, pulling him away from the body he had pulled close to his chest. He was dragged away in a daze, not really comprehending anything around him, the bright flashes of light and the screeching of the sirens were the only things he could acknowledge. 

He spent the rest of the night sitting on a bench at the hospital, tears streaming from his eyes, and a bandage wrapped tightly around his bleeding head. His hair and clothes were a deep red, the same color as the blood which had seemed to pour onto them. Phineas couldn’t bring himself to say a single word as he watched the worried pacing of his parents and felt the warm arms of his older sister wrapped around his shoulders, her tears mingling with his own on his blood-soaked t shirt. 

He saw the lady who had stepped from the car across the hallway, she was crying into the arms of some man who had arrived just one hour after they had first arrived. He saw Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro arrive with blankets and food, he watched her force his parents to sit and rest. 

He watched all of these things with the sinking feeling that nothing would ever be the same again, and he didn’t know who he could blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Thank you for reading this. ^.^ This is the first chapter of this AU... I hope you liked it. Honestly, the backstory part is in the next chapter.


End file.
